1. Technical Field
The present creation relates to a video wall mount, and more particularly to a video wall mount that can be ejected forward.
2. Related Art
Televisions have increasingly larger sizes and become increasingly thinner nowadays. To save mounting space and take overall appearance into consideration, televisions are often mounted onto a wall by using a wall mount. Moreover, because televisions have increasingly lower prices, many sellers also dispose a video wall to present commodities or play advertisements. As shown in FIG. 1, for a video wall assembled by using multiple televisions 9, if a floor-type video wall is disposed, a user may go behind the video wall to dismount or repair a television. However, in a case of a suspended video wall, a mounting support is directly locked on a wall, and a user cannot go behind the wall to perform repair. Meanwhile, to dismount a television located right in the middle for replacement or repair, adjacent televisions on the left and right need to be dismounted first to remove the television right in the middle. Therefore, repair or replacement becomes very inconvenient.
At present there are supports movable in a front-rear direction, and when a television needs to be repaired, a suction cup is used to hold the surface of a screen to pull out the television, so that a television support moves outward by certain repair space for repair or dismounting. However, the use of a suction cup may cause damages to liquid crystal on the surface of a television. Additionally, there is also a manner of actuating a support to move by adding a motor and a gear, so as to operate the support to move with a remote control to dismount or repair a television. However, in such a manner, one motor and a needed gear train need to be configured for every television, resulting in a very high cost.